Fucksy
Fucksterious Gatorade "Fucksy" Gowrong '''is an enemy of the Gaming Family, as well as Joof's nemesis. He is an orange anthropomorphic bobcat who is infamous for comparing one of the worst games ever made to platformers. He tried to compete with Mario and Sonic in the 1990s as a platforming mascot, but he failed as, in addition to games that were mediocre at best, HE WAS ON THE SAME SYSTEM AS '''BOTH OF HIS COMPETITORS! (dumbass). Then, he tackled the PlayStation 1, which ultimately resulted into one of the worst games of all time, and the end of his short gaming life. Rest. In. Piss. Personality Fucksy is an idiot. He's oblivious to everything bad, always tries to find a positive view to every situation even though it's clearly obvious it's gonna end up horrible and he's a hyperactive pussy (literally). Being the annoying brat that he is, he quickly became one of the most despised characters the Family had to endure. Even Burwood is annoyed by this guy. Overall, Fucksy's a dumb and stupid cat, and not in the funny way like he thinks he is. What a bitch. Moveset Moveset by Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Fucksy slashes from right to left with his right hand, then downwards with his left hand, and then upwards with his right, taking a step forward with each swing. Hits 3 times. 3%, 3%, 4%. 10% total. Side Tilt - Fucksy kicks outwards with his foot, angling it slightly upwards and striking with his claws. 9%. Up Tilt - Fucksy holds his claws out and jumps upwards while uppercutting with his claws like a shoryuken. A trapping, multi-hit attack. Hits 3 times. 4% each hit. 12% total. Down Tilt - Fucksy performs a low and fast sweeping kick. A weak meteor smash. 7%. Dash Attack - Fucksy pounces forward a short distance and strikes downwards with his claws. 13%. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Fucksy leans forward and slashes downwards with his right claw, then steps forward, spins around, and kicks forward. The hits link in to each other. Somewhat noticeable starting lag. First hit 4% with set knockback, second hit 12%. 16% total. Up Smash - Fucksy faces away from the screen and holds his palms together, then stabs upwards with the claws on both his hands. Very fast. 8%. Down Smash - Fucksy performs a very fast splitting kick, hitting on both sides simultaneously. 10%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Fucksy tilts his body forward slightly and holds out his claws, then spins, striking multiple times. Hits 5 times. 3%, 3%, 2%, 3%, and 4%. 15% total. Forward Aerial - Fucksy performs a very fast frontflip and then axe kicks downwards, hitting in front of himself. 10%. Back Aerial - Fucksy spins around, throwing a quick uppercut with his claw mid-spin that hits behind him. 8%. Up Aerial - Fucksy lies back on his side quickly, and then slashes forwards while righting himself, thus hitting above and slightly behind himself. 11%. Down Aerial - Fucksy leans back and his legs start wheeling frantically in a cartoony fashion, hitting several times and ending with a downwards kick. Hits 10 times. Each hit deals 1%, except the last two hits which both deal 2%. 12% total. Grab Attacks Grab - Fucksy grabs with both his hands. Short-ranged. Pummel - Fucksy knees the grabbed opponent. A very fast pummel. 1%. Forward Throw - Fucksy lets go of the opponent, leans back, and then kicks forward. 8%. Back Throw - Fucksy turns around with the opponent and flings them backwards. 9%. Up Throw - Fucksy tosses the opponent up, then headbutts them upwards. 7%. Down Throw - Fucksy jumps up and throws the opponent forcefully to the ground in front of him. 10%. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Fucksy slashes on both sides of himself with a spinning clawed kick. 9%. Ledge Attack - Fucksy pulls himself onto the stage and then flips forward, striking with his claws. 10%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Yarn Ball - Fucksy tosses a yarn ball forward. It deals a small amount of knockback that is not set, and several Yarn Balls can be out at a time. They bounce up and off of enemies if they connect and can be grabbed again after they are thrown by either party, but they will despawn the moment they hit the ground. The Yarn Balls deal 7%. Side Special - Atom Tracer - Fucksy holds his palms together, then thrusts them outwards, sending out an atom-shaped projectile that moves fairly quick and pierces enemies. Additionally, if the projectile pierces an enemy, then a directional button(s) can be pressed to change the direction of the projectile, but only if it pierces an enemy, and this has no bearing on its power or speed. The projectile deals 13% and can pierce enemies a total of 5 times before despawning. Up Special - Gatorade Glide - Fucksy leaps up, flips, and goes into his signature glide with a huge grin on his face. The move does no damage, and Fucksy slowly loses altitude as he glides. His glide can be ended early by pressing down or any attack or shield button, and it will automatically end after 4 seconds. Down Special - Gumball Machine Gun - Fucksy pulls a large gumball machine modified into a minigun out of hammerspace, then points it forward and fires it. He fires 25 gumball bullets, which takes about 2 and a half seconds, and each bullet deals 1% for a total of 25%, with the last bullet inflicting deadly horizontal knockback. He also has the option of holding up before he points the minigun forward, which will slightly decrease the starting lag and angle the shots a little less than 45 degrees upward, though the bullets deal the same amount of damage. The bullets have very long range, but the starting lag is noticeable and Fucksy is left vulnerable while shooting. He has a ⅓ chance of saying “What could possibly go wrong?” as he pulls the minigun out. Final Smash - Furbitten - Fucksy rushes at all the fighters and kicks them up into space, then jumps after them, points at the screen, and yells out "remember: I am a trained purr-fessional!" He then furiously scratches at the opponents, striking 26 times for 3% each hit. He then jumps back, runs at them, jumps, and dropkicks them all, dealing 48%. After that, he hops on top of a rocket passing by and rides it into the opponents. The opponent is then dealt 100% damage and carried along by the rocket as Fucksy jumps out, calling out "I'll be back!" With the caught victims stuck on the front of the rocket, the camera pans to focus on the victims as the rocket approaches Earth (referencing the 1964 film Dr. Strangelove). When the rocket hits the ground, a massive explosion is seen as all enemies are KOd. 226% total. Palette Swaps Default - Fucksy has orange fur and the tips of his ears are brown, a light orange mouth area, and a white shirt with a red exclamation point. Red - Fucksy has red fur and the tips of his ears are white, a white mouth area, and a red shirt with a white exclamation point. Blue - Fucksy has sky blue fur and the tips of his ears are black, a navy mouth area, and a navy shirt with a black exclamation point. Green - Fucksy has lime green fur and the tips of his ears are dark green, a dark green mouth area, and a white shirt with a yellow exclamation point. Other 1 - Fucksy has black fur and the tips of his ears are brown, a brown mouth area, and a brown shirt with a white exclamation point. Other 2 - Fucksy has blue-green fur and the tips of his ears are purple, a purple mouth area, and a white shirt with a sea green question mark. Unlockable - Fucksytron - Fucksy has peach-colored fur and a black mouth area, wears a greenish-brown baseball cap with a light gray brim that covers up his ears, and wears a black shirt with “Ech” written on it in big yellow letters. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Fucksy appears in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale. He is a playable character and one of the 12 default characters, due to being one of the oldest memes in the Family. Role in the story: Fucksy is first seen playing with wool inside a spaceship that crashes into the Furbitten Planet, because he was supposed to pilot the ship. Unfortunately, Fucksy survives the crash and starts to annoy everyone in the planet. Fucksy notices one citizen that wasn't scared away, Dicksy. Attracted by the thing on his head, Fucksy starts to chase Dicksy, but he managed to scare him away. Frustrated at the fact that he always scares people away, Fucksy declares that he shall find Dicksy and become his "buddy" once and for all. Trivia *JrGamer27 is the one who discovered his full (and real) name. *Lives in Hell, but thinks the fire is wool. *He is perhaps the only known video game "mascot" to have both a shitty series AND a shitty cartoon (so bad, it was canceled after the pilot). *His favorite letter is Q. *He hates unbaked cookie dough. *He wishes to be on Rule 34, but even they have better taste. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Enemies of the Family Category:Memes Category:Targets Category:Powerful Beings Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Poop Rats Category:WTF Category:Animals